


Christmas fluff

by kaeri_weeb



Series: Blue and Orange contrast well [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, christmas fluff posted in february because i have no time management skills, hinata is clumsy af, how do i tag???, how do i title???????????, kageyama is a good boyfriend, natsu is a sweet angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeri_weeb/pseuds/kaeri_weeb
Summary: Hinata and his sister are decorating for Christmas! With Kageyamas help, obviously
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Blue and Orange contrast well [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826308
Kudos: 32





	Christmas fluff

Hinata laid on the couch, hanging off it upside down like a bored child. He looked up to check the time again, 5 minuets had passed.

The sound of the stairs creaking distracted him from the sound of the clock, he lifted his head to see Natsu standing over the couch.

“Nii-chan! I finished putting up the decorations in the hallway!” She bubbled, proud she had done it all by herself

Hinata smiled; “great! now... we just have to wait for Kageyama to get here...”

They both paused for a bit. then Natsu jumped up and exclaimed “We should put the tree up!”

“tree? Natsu, you and me won’t be able to carry that ourselves, that’s why we’re waiting for Kageyama to come help us!”

“We could move it ourselves! we’re both strong Nii-chan!”

Hinata chuckled, amused by her persistence and enthusiasm. He patted her head “alright! We’ll at least try!” he replied as he went to unlock the back door

  
The tree was heavier than both of them combined. Hinata walked over to the tree and stared at it, like he was challenging it. “Now... how are we going to lift this...” he wondered

  
Natsu looked the tree up and down. She suggested, “We could pick it up from the bottom?”

  
“Nope, it’s too heavy to carry for that long”

  
“drag it?”

  
“no, we wouldn’t be able to lift it onto the engawa”

  
They thought for a moment, contemplating if they should just wait for Kageyama to arrive. Hinata shivered, he forgot his hoodie.

  
“Oh!” Natsu exclaimed “We carry it on our shoulders!”

  
Hinata thought for a second, “that could work! Let’s-” he stopped, it was only now that he realised his 7 year old sister wouldn’t be able to carry half the weight of a tree; he sighed and accepted he’d have to try and haul a whole tree into his living room. He didn’t want to upset Natsu by telling her she couldn’t do it. “let’s... put it up onto the engawa, then-“

  
As he was lifting the tree he failed to notice the small patch of ice he stepped on, and it caused him to fall and land on his stomach, dropping the tree as he fell.

  
“Ow...”

  
His sister giggled, “Nii-chan! you’re an idiot! how did you not see that?” she continued to laugh while Hinata sneered at her. Neither of them noticed the tree falling off balance, until...

CRASH

The tree fell over on top of Hinata and he cried out in pain.

“Nii-chan! are you ok?! hey! Nii-chan!!” Natsu ran over to check he wasn’t seriously injured.

  
Hinata laid face down on the ground “owww...im ok...”

  
Seeing her brother was fine, Natsu started laughing even harder than before.

“Nii-chan! you really are an idiot! Kageyama is right! You really are an air head!” she managed to communicate through laughs.

  
Hinata responded: “Oi! That’s mean Na-chan! You’re lucky I’m stuck under this tree otherwise I would’ve- wait... I’m stuck under this tree” he thrashed around, trying to shift the tree off him. “Na-chan I’m actually stuck! Can you try and move the tree a bit? Please?” he pleaded, but Natsu was still giggling.

  
“How am I supposed to lift that? You couldn’t even lift it 10 inches off the ground!”

  
Hinatas head fell to the floor, defeated. “I’ll just have to wait for Kage-” he lifted his head, only to see Kageyama standing a few feet away from; he was wearing his usual running clothes and carrying a plastic bag. ”-yama... Oi Kageyama! Come help me! I can’t move!”

  
Kageyama stared at him for a second, then, covered his mouth and started laughing. “Dumbass! Hinata you’re such a Dumbass!”

  
“Stop laughing bakayama! It’s not funny! I could’ve been injured!” Hinata whined.

  
Kageyama chuckled and crouched down “How did you manage that you dumbass” he said softly whilst placing his hand on Hinatas cheek.

  
“I don’t know! I slipped on some ice and it just sorta fell on me!” He complained as Kageyama lifted the tree slightly so he could crawl out.

  
“Are you alright though?” Kageyama said as he helped Hinata up.

  
“mhm... I think so...”

  
After checking Hinata was fine, Kageyama lifted the tree with ease and carried it into the house with Hinatas help

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Natsu, make sure you grab the rest of the decorations on your way back” Hinata called over to Natsu as she was running up the stairs.

  
Kageyama was fixing some lights when he heard Hinata groan in pain and flop onto the couch like a ragdoll.

“Hinata? oi dumbass, you ok?” Kageyama dropped what he was doing and went over to Hinatas side, Hinata was sprawled out on the couch and was hugging his chest. “ah- yeah... just a bit- sore...”

  
Kageyama gave him a look, before walking over to the kitchen and looking through some draws. Hinata stood up, still clutching his chest. “oi, Kageyama, what are you doing?”

  
“sit down and rest. dumbass... I’ll be done in a bit” Kageyama reassured him as he handed him a glass of water.

  
A few moments he came back with a heat pack and a chocolate bar (Hinatas favourite)

  
Hinata examined the things he was holding before looking up at Kageyama and smiling “I should get crushed by a tree more often!”

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“It means-” Hinata took his hand and held it gently ”-I like it when you take care of me like this! it’s almost like we’re married...”

  
Kageyama stared at him, processing what he just heard, then blushed. “shut up... dumbass...”

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
About an hour later, Kageyama and Natsu were just finishing decorating when Natsu picked up a purple box that seemed to be the perfect cube. She looked over at Hinata, stars in her eyes, she beamed; “Nii-chan! The star!”

  
Hinata sighed and walked over to her, he carefully picked her up, but turned to Kageyama and mumbled ”...can you help me? my back still hurts...”

  
Kageyama smirked, “Are you sure you can reach?”

  
“Kageyama! If I wasn’t holding Natsu I wouldn’t hesitate to punch you!”

  
They squabbled for a before Natsu piped up, hit Hinata on the head and yelled “Shut up! We’re putting the star on the tree, remember?”

  
Kageyama laughed, and oh fuck Hinata felt that feeling in his chest, that feeling that felt like happiness was overflowing out of his chest and dripping onto the floor, he just hoped it wasn’t another injury from getting crushed.

  
“alright, alright” Kageyama said with a warm tone, “come here Hinata” he reached out, wrapping one arm around Hinatas waist and helping hold Natsu up with the other.  
Hinata tensed at Kageyamas touch, feeling a soft blush appear on his face. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to Kageyamas touch, they had been dating for a few months now, they had held hands and kissed many times before, so why did he fell like a blushing mess whenever he felt Kageyamas touch? He didn’t quite know why he always felt like this, but he did know he felt happy. Being able to spend time with two of his favourite people filled him with a glowing happiness, and he couldn’t hide his smile.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hinata laid with his head resting on Kageyamas chest. The room was now dark, the only light came from the TV which was blaring some random K-drama that they both weren’t really paying attention to.  
Hinata was focusing on the sound of Kageyamas heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest, even trying to sync his breathing to Kageyamas. He let out a content breath and closed his eyes; he really, really loved Kageyama.

  
Kageyama, on the other hand, was mindlessly staring at the TV. He could feel his eyes slowly drooping shut but just couldn’t quite fall asleep. He was so zoned out he didn’t notice when Hinata would cuddle close to him, or when he started playing with his hoodie strings, or when he messed with the blanket so they were more comfortable. He only noticed when he felt Hinatas soft lips on his cheek. Immediately he snapped out of his drowsy haze and looked at Hinata, who had a soft smile on his face (that stupid smile never failed to make Kageyamas heart lurch)

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing~” Hinata hummed and rested his head back on Kageyamas chest. Normally he would act all dejected when he got that reaction, but today he didn’t mind; he just wanted to enjoy this moment with Kageyama. He closed his eyes again and started to think:

  
‘I really love you Kageyama. We may not look compatible but you’re so right for me. I hope we can do everything together some day. I really can’t see it-‘

  
But his thoughts were interrupted by Kageyama leaning towards him and kissing the back of his head. Hinata smiled even wider.

He was so whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE sjfhsfhsdhfs so uhh yeah. im not dead. im so sorry i've been very inactive recently! when school started again back in september i was up to my neck in work and didn't have any time to write at all!! but im back!! and i'll try my best to post more than once a month!
> 
> (also, some lines may not make sense - thats probably because ao3 erased my italics ;-; if anyone could tell me how to add italics in ao3, i'd really appreciate it! /gen)


End file.
